A Legend Is Born
by Bro and Sis
Summary: The Story Of How Dante Came To Be...Reviews Are Appreciated..
1. Default Chapter

"Dante!" a voice screamed.  
  
Dante felt his eyes open slowly. He groaned as he realised it was Monday. He kicked the covers off and crawled out of bed.  
  
"Dante, get up now!"  
  
Dante then hunted round his room for something to wear. He then found a black shirt and ripped blue jeans, it was better than nothing.  
  
"Dante the bus is here, move it!" his mother was getting agitated.  
  
Dante ran out of his room, and jumped down the stairs. His bag was where he left it, by the front door. He slung it over his back and ran his hand through his scruffy, silver hair to make it look as if he made an effort. Throwing the front door open, Dante ran over to the bus which was just about to leave. The driver tutted as Dante climbed onto the bus. Dante just leant against the door when it had shut. There never was a seat left for him, they were usually "taken."  
  
It was a short trip to school; the kids sped out of the bus and bombed into the school. The driver kept Dante behind and gave him a lecture about being on time, which made Dante late which ended up in another lecture.  
  
Dante was glad that it was lunchtime, a chance for him to be on his own as usual. He was waiting in the queue when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, turning he could see Leon and his gang. Leon was very tall and a lot more muscular compared to the scrawny Dante.  
  
"Hi Dante." Said Leon with a sickly smile.  
  
Dante ignored him.  
  
Leon continued, "Just came to see how you are after that 'unfortunate accident'. You should really be more careful, falling down the stairs is very painful. The headmaster told you that as well."  
  
Dante put his hand on his chest, he told the headmaster about the stairs because he did not want to be knocked into submission again. Who was he kidding? He would be beaten regardless. Lucky he was a good healer.  
  
Later his healing powers were put to use as Leon and the rest, beat him to an inch of his life. They eventually left him and he slumped down the toilet wall. While his nose and mouth were bleeding and his bruised ribs ached. He then put his fingers to his mouth and felt the salty taste of his blood. Limping over to the sink, he felt his body healing already, and he washed the blood away. Looking into the mirror he thought, "Why can't I be normal?"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Nghtmare

By the time Dante got back, it was late. He had waited until his wounds had healed before he went home to avoid questions. He wasn't in the mood. Dante got to the door and fished his keys out. Then he slowly opened the door and shut it. He turned to see his mum, her face scowling.  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded.  
  
"Out!" Dante snapped.  
  
"You've been fighting haven't you?"  
  
Dante just smiled.  
  
"More beaten."  
  
"Then why don't you say something?"  
  
"Because they'll beat me again and there is no proof as the bruises always heal."  
  
"But."  
  
"No butt's.If you've finished I need to get to bed."  
  
With that he swept past her and ran upstairs. He felt bad snapping at his mum.at people, but they were always interrogating him. He just wanted to be treated like an adult. He was sixteen in two days. They should at least try and treat him like an adult. At least they didn't know about his nightmares.  
  
It started with two small boys playing outside a wooden house in the forest. The children were young, one four and one six. They were pretending to be pirates as they duelled with sticks. Dante always saw the younger boy lose due to the older boy's height. Then the mother would come outside. She was tall with blonde hair to her shoulders. She looked at the two boys with love and warmth.  
  
"Dante.Virgil! Dinnertime." Then the scene faded.  
  
.the scene changed as Dante looked through the eyes of the smaller boy. He awoke to see the hut on fire around him. He was in the arms of his mother and at the side was the older boy. The mother kept on whispering...  
  
"It'll be alright boys. Just hold on to me."  
  
Dante then looked over to the door to see it barricaded by furniture and he could hear the sound of something trying to ram the door down. The creatures kept on trying to break through and the door looked as if it wouldn't hold anymore. It eventually broke. Three creatures broke in. They were kitted out in black armour from head to toe. They're eyes glowed red and they were equipped with huge swords as they marched over to their prey. Dante could feel they're breath on his throat as they came closer and closer. They're razor sharp horns looked even more deadly up close. The first knight that got there, who seemed to be the leader as he had a silver sword, raised his sword over his head and was about to bring the sword down on their heads when.  
  
Dante sat up quickly in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. This nightmare was getting longer and longer each time since it started at the beginning of the week. Dante had just brushed this off as a nightmare. Yet, the dream was so realistic. He felt the heat of the flames, the tears from the young boys, and the breath of the demons. Maybe it was déjà vu. Or a flashback from his previous life. He quickly disclosed this as it was impossible.  
  
"It's just a nightmare." He told himself.  
  
Or was it?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Disclaimer: No flares please. Also if you enjoyed this chapter could you please give me a review and point out the things that you enjoyed and did not enjoy from this and the other chapter(s) in this story as this will help me write better chapters that everyone enjoys. The next part will be more action packed I promise, it's just to get the story started. Also the characters Virgil and Dante were created by Capcom, the other characters were created by me so far. Thanks for reading my story and please send your reviews. If you would like me to review your story please let me know. Please be honest as these reviews will all be appreciated and don't be overly abusive and swear a lot or I will just ignore and if it is anonymous I will remove it. Sorry to be a pain.  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 3 - Virgil  
  
^_^ 


	3. Virgil

Dante thought the day could not get any worse. He slept in late, missed the school bus, so his dad had to drive him. His Dad was swearing and shouting at Dante about being late back last night, worrying everyone, talking about how he nearly got the police out and how he should make Dante walk to school as punishment for stopping out. He was ten minutes late for school as his dad threw him out of the car. Dante rushed inside school to only get an after-school detention.  
  
It was late by the time Dante had got out. The night was just coming in; Dante suspected someone was watching him as he set off for home. He kept on looking over his shoulder. To see if anyone was following. He eventually decided to head down the winding alleyways to try and put his mind at ease. It was pretty stupid idea as there were thieves, murders; god knows what living down here. The further he walked down the alley, the more certain Dante was someone was following him. He turned swiftly and managed to catch a black shadow tailing back. Dante fled after him. The shadow first took him down the road he took to get here, but also a new system of alleyways. Dante didn't know weather to follow as he may not be able to find his way home. But a voice growled in his head.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Dante headed down the alley. When he reached his second turning. Dante fell to the floor. He had been struck by a fist. As Dante saw red, he heard a familiar laugh. Leon.  
  
"Dante! Nice of you to join us." Leon mocked Dante as he said.  
  
Leon the kicked Dante in the head.  
  
"Boys. Lift him up."  
  
Two members of Leon's gang emerged.  
  
"Shit! I was following one of Leon's mates." Dante thought.  
  
They heaved Dante to his feet and put him up against a wall. Leon walked over to Dante and started to fish around in his pockets. Leon then took a small knife out of his pocket. Dante looked in awe as Leon stroked the knife along Dante's face.  
  
"Leon! What are you doing?" Dante asked.  
  
"See Dante. Here's the dilemma. I want to hurt you; I want to see you cry. I want everyone to see what a little freak you are. I hate you Dante. I tried threatening you, I tried punching and kicking you, I tried mentally breaking you Dante. But you keep on standing strong. You heal. That is why, I'm gonna try cutting you. What do you say to that?"  
  
"Fuck you Leon." Dante answered looking straight into Leon's eyes.  
  
Leon nodded to the guy holding Dante's left arm as permission to hit him. Dante try to tense himself up, but the blow hit his stomach at such force. Dante whined and fell forward, but the two people holding him yanked him back up. Leon raised the knife to Dante's face and was about to make the cut. Until a deep gravely, voice spoke,  
  
"You couldn't kill him with that." Everyone turned to see a tall, young man. He had short hair that had a small flick downwards that partly covered his forward. His hair was silver, a bit blonder than Dante's but still close. His eyes pierced Dante as he stared at him. He wore a dark coat that almost touched the ground. He was very skinny, like Dante. Dante also had the feeling that he knew him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked.  
  
"Suffocation, drowning, electrocution, beheading, a big hefty sword. Not a paper cut."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I'd win. All I want is for Tweedledee and Tweedledum over here to let the boy go."  
  
Leon laughed.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
With that he charged at the stranger with his knife. Leon swiped at him, but the stranger grabbed Leon's wrist, twisted it around his back, breaking with a sickening crack, causing Leon to drop the knife as he screamed in agony. The stranger then finished with a roundhouse kick to the back of Leon's head. The two holding Dante dropped him and ran over to the stranger. The stranger then quickly removed two pistols from his coat pocket and aimed them at the two gang members, who stopped dead in their tracks. The pistols were different. One was completely black, a metallic black. The other was a silvery grey, it glistened in the night.  
  
"This is Ebony." The stranger said while wiggling the silver gun at the boy's head. "This is Ivory." He wiggled the black gun at the other boy's head. "They're pleased to meet you." Dante at this point lifted his head from the ground to see the stranger pointing his guns at the two boy's heads. Then Dante saw a glisten as Leon sneaked up on the stranger with his knife.  
  
"Look out!" Dante shouted. The stranger then hit the first boy with a punch, the second boy with another punch and then turned and hit Leon with another roundhouse kick. All three of them, fell to the floor, knocked out cold. The stranger then put his guns away and walked over to Dante. Dante by this time was sitting up against the wall in shock. The stranger held out his right hand to help Dante up. Dante didn't take it.  
  
"It's all right Dante. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Dante, don't you remember me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"The Senders have altered your memory too. Dante, my name is Virgil, I'm your brother."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: No flares please. Thanks for your reviews. I spent a lot of time writing the story, so more feedback would be nice. I have listened to Chasm and used other stories for inspiration. Especiaaly Ian Rankin book's (Rebus). I think this chapter is the best so far. Please tell me the things you like and didn't like, the things you'd would to see in the next chaoter and I will bare it in mind. Don't swear a lot in your review or be to abousive as I will just ignore it. I will review your story if you put a link to it. Capcom created Dante, Virgil, Ebony and Ivory. Also I got the name for Tweedledee and Tweedledum from Lewis Carroll's (sorry if I've spelt it wrong) for the two gang member's from Leon's gang. Chapter 4 is coming soon. It will be called Sparda.  
  
Thank You For Reading My Story  
  
P.S. Does anyone know Dante's mothers name as I don't know? I can't be bothered to do the game again as I'm writing the story. 


End file.
